l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Shori
The Lion Clan's ancestral sword, Shori, was an ancient weapon once used by Akodo himself. Origin Shori was not actually Akodo's original sword. Nearly a thousand years ago, a sword had been comissioned by the Emperor, made of gold and fine jewels and was gifted to Akodo. The sword was said to be the keenest ever created, and it possesed legendary beauty. Akodo wielded the sword against the hordes of Fu Leng when they first attacked Otosan Uchi, and he carried it throughout the ensuing war. Way of the Lion, pp. 25-26 Akodo took every opportunity to engage his fallen brother during the war, but the oni were quick to sweep him away. Fu Leng knew that if he faced his brother in combat, he could be slain, so he commanded his minons to keep them apart. On one occasion, however, his followers were not fast enough, and Akodo dealt his brother a terrible wound. Way of the Lion, p. 25 After the first Day of Thunder, Akodo was called upon to hand down his sword to his heir, but he refused, saying, "This sword has drawn my brother's blood. A sword which has drawn family blood cannot be revered." With these words, he broke the blade beneth his heel, and took up the simple katana he had used before. Way of the Lion, p. 26 This simple sword became Shori, the Ancestral Sword of the Lion Clan. Keepers of the Sword When Akodo swore neverending fealty to the Imperial line, he declared that he would never raise his sword unless it was for the Emperor. It was for this reason that the Hantei family were the keepers of the sword. Way of the Lion, p. 25 The Emperor could call upon Akodo's oath if needed, to declare war on other powers in the Empire. In such events the Lion Clan Champion would be summoned into the court, and Shori would be returned to them. This oath symbolized the heart of the Lion: "Duty to the Emperor, Duty to the Empire." Appearance The blade was unremarkable, shining dull in the light. It's hilt was carved of jade and wrapped with brass and gold wire. It's tsuba bore the simple carving of a fine palace, said to be a vision of the Imperial City before it was built. Prayers and Treasures, p. 135 Stolen Sword Ikoma Kaoku put down rumors of a riot in Matsu Castle. Spies from the other Clans confirmed that the house was in chaos searching for a spy who had stolen the Ancestral Sword of the Lion. Bayushi Kachiko had recovered the blade after her own bodyguard killed such a spy trying to steal the Emperor's sword. She told Kaoku that she would keep the sword in the Imperial Palace. Battle at Doji Palace (Imperial Herald #3) Kept by the Crane Shori, which had been in the possession of the Crane Clan since the Clan War, was kept by Doji Kuwanan, the Crane Clan Champion. In 1130 Kitsu Osen, a Lion spy disguised as Daidoji Osen, stole the sword from Shinden Asahina and brought it again to the Lion. Secrets of the Lion, back cover Hidden Emperor, p. 13 Somehow the blade was in the hands of the Mantis, and it was part of the treasure given to the Crane by Yoritomo in payment for passage to the Scorpion lands. Claiming the Bayushi Provinces (Storyline Tournament) The Loss of the Sword Until 1132, the Akodo family sword was kept on a simply ebony stand next to that of the Hantei family's. When Amaterasu ordered that the Ancestral Swords be scattered among the heavens as retribution for the death of Onnotangu, Shori was taken from Ningen-do and placed in Tengoku. Hidden Emperor, p. 55 External Links * Ancestral Sword of Lion Clan (Imperial) Category:Lion Clan Nemuranai